


Subire le conseguenze dei propri errori

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Moresomes, Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Colin fa il cameriere da tre mesi ma combina un guaio dopo l'altro. Il conte e i suoi fratelli decidono che deve essere punito.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Subire le conseguenze dei propri errori

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla sesta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Missione 4: Moresome e originale.

Colin aveva iniziato a prestare servizio presso i conti di Kanaton tre mesi prima. La sua era una famiglia numerosa e il suo patrigno, che non lo aveva mai sopportato e lo aveva sempre trattato malissimo, lo aveva mandato via di casa non appena aveva avuto l'età giusta per lavorare. A quindici anni aveva ottenuto quel suo primo impiego grazie a un conoscente del suo patrigno e da allora si era sempre impegnato per svolgere al meglio i suoi compiti. Peccato che Colin fosse sempre stato tremendamente maldestro.  
Non passava giorno senza che il maggiordomo, o la governante, o uno qualunque degli altri camerieri non lo sgridasse per i pasticci che combinava. Fin dal primo giorno era certo che i suoi padroni lo avrebbero mandato a spalare letame nelle loro grandiose stalle, se fosse stato fortunato. Perché nulla vietava loro di buttarlo fuori dal loro antico palazzo dato che non riusciva a svolgere nessuno dei suoi compiti come avrebbe dovuto. Il conte Kenan e i suoi due fratelli, Kane e Kaiden, però, non lo avevano mai nemmeno minacciato di allontanarlo dalla casa padronale, nonostante Colin fosse certo che il maggiordomo lo avesse chiesto in più di una occasione. Era una cosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi, ma ne era profondamente grato e continuava a impegnarsi con tutte le sue forze.  
Poi, un giorno, il motivo di quella decisione gli fu improvvisamente chiaro.  
Era una giornata come un'altra e a lui era stato affidato l'incarico di spolverare la biblioteca. Quella mattina tutti e tre i fratelli erano lì, e il fatto che fosse stato mandato lui era qualcosa di strano e fuori dall'ordinario anche se non ci aveva fatto caso sul momento, e Colin cercò di prestare ancora più attenzione a quello che stava facendo. Purtroppo, però, il suo impegno non servì a nulla.  
Mentre spolverava un tavolo pieno di libri messi in esposizione, infatti, urtò una strana statua a forma di aquila obesa. Non c'era mai stana nessuna statua su quel tavolo prima di quel giorno, Colin ne era certo perché il maggiordomo lo mandava spesso in biblioteca dato che i libri non si rompevano anche se cadevano per terra, eppure eccola lì, che rotolava verso il pavimento e si frantumava in mille pezzi.  
Alzò lo sguardo dai cocci per vedere i suoi padroni che o fissavano con un'espressione a metà tra lo sconsolato e l'esasperato, insieme a qualcos'altro che lui non riusci a decifrare. Poi il conte scosse la testa e si alzò con un sospiro dalla sua poltrona e Colin seppe che la sua ora era ormai giunta. Solo che non venne cacciato come era sicuro che sarebbe successo.  
“Quello che hai appena distrutto era un artefatto molto potente, un prezioso cimelio che apparteneva alla nostra famiglia da ormai quattro secoli” gli disse, un po' troppo calmo, secondo lui, visto il danno che aveva combinato. “È una perdita incalcolabile per tutti noi, che non può restare impunita.”  
Era a questo punto che le cose avevano iniziato a farsi strane. Perché anche lord Kane e lord Kaiden si erano avvicinati, di fatto accerchiandolo e intrappolandolo tra loro. E quello che disse poi il conte non si avvicinava per niente a ciò che Colin si era aspettato.  
“Subirai le conseguenze per le tue azioni, e saremo noi i tuoi carnefici.”  
Colin non capiva cosa volesse dire lord Kenan, ma quando i suoi fratelli lo afferrarono per le braccia e lo trascinarono fuori dalla biblioteca e lunghi i corridoi del palazzo iniziò ad avere seriamente paura di quello che gli avrebbero fatto. E le cose peggiorarono quando lo fecero entrare in quella che sembrava in tutto e per tutto una stanza delle torture. C'erano catene appese al soffitto e alle pareti, fruste, ceppi, gogne e un sacco di altre cose che Colin non aveva mai visto ma che avevano tutto l'aspetto di essere molto pericolose e dolorose.  
Lord Kenan chiuse la porta della stanza alle sue spalle, mentre gli altri due iniziavano a spogliarlo. Colin si dimenò, e urlò, e li implorò tra le lacrime di avere pietà di lui, ma loro lo ignorarono. In pochi minuti era completamente nudo e appeso per i polsi dalle catene che pendevano dal soffitto, al centro della stanza. Sempre più terrorizzato, vide lord Kenan afferrare una specie di lunga paletta di legno e portarsi alle sue spalle.  
Il primo colpo arrivò all'improvviso, facendolo gridare per la sorpresa e per il dolore, poi ne seguirono molti altri, in rapida successione. Colin non sapeva quanti erano stati, sapeva solo che quando il conte finì con lui aveva il sedere in fiamme e stava piangendo come un bambino.  
Lord Kenan lanciò la paletta da qualche parte alle sue spalle e lo aggirò, fermandosi proprio davanti al suo viso. E a quel punto fece qualcosa che sconvolse Colin ancora di più della tremenda punizione che gli aveva appena inferto. Si chinò su di lui e lo baciò.  
Quando lo lasciò libero di ricominciare a respirare, Colin vide che sia lui che i suoi fratelli avevano delle espressioni estremamente compiaciute in volto.  
“La tua situazione è questa: sei dannatamente carino, e vederti aggirare per casa con quella tua espressione innocente e quel tuo sederino sodo è qualcosa di estremamente piacevole e alla quale non vogliamo rinunciare” gli spiegò il conte. “Ma non possiamo fare finta di non vedere le tue mancanze, e nemmeno permettere che il tuo comportamento inqualificabile faccia diventare matto il nostro maggiordomo, figuriamoci poi se possiamo permetterti di continuare a distruggere le nostre proprietà senza fare nulla. Perciò abbiamo deciso che subirai un'appropriata punizione ogni volta che farai qualcosa di sbagliato. E più sarà grave l'errore, più saranno pesanti le conseguenze che subirai.”  
Colin ricominciò ad agitarsi, perché i loro sorrisi e la luce che illuminava i loro occhi non promettevano nulla di buono.  
“Come è facile intuire in questo caso, qualche leggera sculacciata non è nemmeno lontanamente sufficiente per scontare la grave colpa di cui ti sei macchiato oggi. Ti conviene prepararti per ciò che ti aspetta.”  
Ma niente avrebbe potuto preparare Colin a quello che dovette subire. I tre fratelli lo torturarono per ore. Lo sculacciarono ancora, e non era vero che i loro colpi erano leggeri; martoriarono i suoi capezzoli, prima con le dita e poi con delle strane pinze che lo fecero gridare per il dolore; imbrigliarono il suo membro in una gabbia fatta di nastri di seta e strisce di pelle, per poi stimolarlo fino a quando non divenne dolorosamente duro. Arrivarono perfino a violare la sua apertura e a riempirla e allargarla, prima con le dita e poi con tutta una serie di oggetti dalle forme sempre diverse, e sempre più grandi man mano che passava il tempo.  
Colin fu costretto a subire tutto quanto senza potersi opporre e senza poter fuggire. E senza nemmeno riuscire a trovare uno sfogo per l'eccitazione che lo avevano forzato a provare. I suoi padroni erano stati irremovibili, nonostante lui avesse ormai iniziato da tempo a implorarli perché gli concedessero di liberarsi.  
Ormai era sull'orlo della follia, per questo ci mise un po' ad accorgersi che le sue braccia non erano più sospese in aria e legate alle catene alle quali era stato appeso fin da quando lo avevano portato lì, e che lord Kenan lo stava sorreggendo mentre lo guidava verso una panca dall'aspetto strano, dato che era fin troppo alta perché qualcuno ci si fosse potuto sedere comodamente. Non oppose la minima resistenza quando lo spinse a sdraiarcisi sopra, un po' perché ormai aveva capito che non sarebbe comunque servito a niente e un po' perché non ne avrebbe in ogni caso avuto la forza.  
“Non è ancora finita” lo avvisò il suo padrone.  
Colin vide lord Kane e lord Kaiden, al suo fianco, abbassarsi i pantaloni per rivelare le loro possenti erezioni e, in un tardivo lampo di lucidità, comprese che cosa sarebbe successo. Lord Kenan lo prese con un'unica, forte spinta, facendolo urlare ancora una volta. Non aveva sentito dolore, perché la sua apertura era già stata allargata e unta in ogni modo possibile nelle ore precedenti, ma il conte aveva toccato qualcosa dentro di lui che gli aveva spedito una scossa di piacere lungo tutto il corpo, compreso il suo membro ancora duro e ingabbiato. E poi lo aveva fatto ancora, e ancora e ancora.  
Colin non sapeva per quanto tempo fosse andato avanti, sapeva solo che era troppo da sopportare, per lui. Ma proprio quando iniziò a pensare che quella crudele tortura lo avrebbe ucciso, lord Kane lo liberò dalla gabbia che gli impediva di liberarsi e lui venne all'istante, schizzando il suo piacere sul pavimento, mentre la sua schiena si inarcava di colpo senza controllo.  
Quando si fu svuotato completamente si accasciò di nuovo sulla panca e lord Kaiden gli avvicinò un vasetto di porcellana al naso. Conteneva dei sali, per evitare che perdesse i sensi. A quanto sembrava, i suoi padroni volevano essere certi che fosse vigile per tutta la durata della sua punizione.  
Lord Kenan, infatti, si era fermato, ancora piantato a fondo dentro di lui, quando Colin aveva raggiunto il piacere, ma ricominciò a muoversi non appena capì che stava tornando in sé. E Colin lo sentì, molto più di prima, dato che adesso la sua mente non era concentrata su nient'altro che non fosse qual membro che si muoveva dentro di lui. Era enorme e lui si sentiva pieno da scoppiare, e sentiva ancora quella scossa partire dal suo interno e propagarsi per tutto il suo corpo.  
Con suo sommo stupore, venne di nuovo e senza nemmeno il bisogno di essere stimolato in altro modo, anche se questo secondo orgasmo fu meno esplosivo del primo. A quel punto anche lord Kenan sembrò lasciarsi andare. Accelerò i suoi movimenti e dopo qualche altra spinta si svuotò al suo interno. Poi uscì da lui per lasciare il posto al uno dei suoi fratelli.  
Lord Kane era grosso quanto suo fratello maggiore, e sembrava intenzionato a prendersi tutto il piacere che il buco di Colin era in grado di dargli. Il ragazzo venne ancora e lui lo premiò con un paio di sculacciate ben assestate sul suo sedere ancora arrossato e dolorante, prima di riempirlo anche lui con il suo seme caldo.  
Colin non fece nemmeno in tempo a rendersi conto che era uscito da lui che lord Kaiden prese il suo posto. Forse perché era il più giovane dei tre, o forse perché aveva dovuto aspettare che i suoi fratelli maggiori finissero con lui prima di poterlo finalmente prendere, ma sembrava molto più impaziente degli altri. I suoi movimenti erano tanto bruschi e forti da essere quasi violenti, anche se per Colin non erano ormai nemmeno lontanamente dolorosi. Al contrario, lo fecero eccitare ancora una volta e, ancora una volta, non riuscì a fermare il suo piacere e venne per l'ennesima volta con un gemito soffocato sul pavimento ai suoi piedi.  
Quando anche lord Kaiden si svuotò dentro di lui qualcuno, non sapeva chi di preciso e a quel punto nemmeno gli importava se doveva essere sincero, infilò qualcosa di duro e grosso nel suo canale abusato. Qualcosa la cui forma faceva in modo che non potesse uscire da lì se qualcuno non lo avesse sfilato di proposito.  
“Anche questo fa parte della tua punizione” gli spiegò lord Kenan. “Ora puoi riposare per un'ora, ti aiuteremo a vestirti a qualcuno ti porterà qualcosa da mangiare, poi potrai riprendere a svolgere i tuoi compiti sapendo che siamo tutti e tre ancora dentro di te. Se sarai bravo e non farai altri danni te lo toglieremo stasera e ti permetteremo di svuotarti del nostro seme e di riposare nel tuo letto stanotte. In caso contrario ti aspetta un'altra lunga punizione.”

Da quel giorno era ormai passato un mese e Colin aveva ricevuto diversi tipi di punizione, anche se tutti finivano con lui preso a turno dai tre fratelli, a volte anche più di una volta, senza mai saltare un giorno. Ne riceveva talmente tante che i suoi padroni, già dopo la prima settimana, avevano sistemato un'intero piano dell'ala nord del palazzo, quella riservata ai conti, trasformandola nei loro appartamenti privati e ci si erano trasferiti tutti e tre insieme a lui, perché così non avrebbero avuto bisogno di perdere tempo in inutili spostamenti e avrebbero potuto punirlo più spesso e più a lungo.  
Tre giorni prima Colin aveva rotto un vaso bruttissimo che però gli avevano detto essere molto costoso. Un vaso che era stato messo in bilico sul bracciolo di una poltrona, praticamente nascosto alla vista di tutti quelli che entravano in quella stanza. Era una cosa talmente assurda che perfino lui aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Motivo per il quale, non appena si era ripreso dall'ennesima punizione che lo avevano costretto a subire, aveva deciso di spiare i suoi padroni e tutto il personale di servizio, per cercare di capire cosa stesse succedendo in quella casa. Gli ci erano voluti quasi due giorni, ma alla fine i suoi appostamenti e i suoi sforzi per tenere le orecchie aperte avevano dato i loro frutti e lui aveva avuto la conferma di quanto già sospettava. La maggior parte degli incidenti che gli erano capitati nell'ultimo mese, a partire dalla distruzione dell'aquila obesa il cui grande potere era creare l'illusione di essere giovani quando ci si guardava in uno specchio, erano stati orchestrati ad arte dai suoi padroni, con la complicità forzata dei loro servitori, solo perché volevano avere delle scuse per poterselo scopare.  
A quel punto Colin si arrabbiò e decise che avrebbe dovuto affrontarli. Il loro era stato un comportamento inqualificabile, e non importava se erano nobili e lui, invece, era un semplice servo, aveva anche lui la sua dignità e meritava rispetto. Perciò, per tutto il resto del giorno non fece altro che nascondersi all'interno del palazzo, evitando di farsi scoprire da tutti quelli che lo stavano cercando, e quando arrivò la sera il risultato era che non aveva distrutto nulla e il conte e i suoi fratelli non avevano nessuna scusa per punirlo, quella notte.  
Quando i suoi padroni lo raggiunsero nei suoi appartamenti sembravano davvero molto irritati, ma Colin lo era molto più di loro, anche se aveva comunque preso la sua decisione. Fece scivolare per terra la più bella delle vesti da camera che gli avevano regalato e si mostrò loro completamente nudo, ma a distanza di sicurezza per evitare che potessero afferrarlo prima che avesse detto loro ciò che doveva.  
“Giusto perché lo sappiate, vi siete comportati malissimo e dovreste davvero vergognarvi di voi stessi” li rimproverò, lasciandoli completamente di stucco. “Siete nobili, e la nobiltà dovrebbe manifestarsi anche nel vostro comportamento, oltre che nel vostro titolo. E invece avete messo su questa squallida messinscena solo per soddisfare le vostre voglie, se c'è qualcuno che dovrebbe essere punito, qui, quelli siete voi!”  
Tutti e tre ebbero il buonsenso di non provare nemmeno a ribattere alle sue parole. Al contrario, per qualche istante avevano perfino sfuggito il suo sguardo, come se si vergognassero davvero del loro comportamento, anche se la loro innata presunzione li aiutò a riprendere velocemente il controllo di loro stessi. Colin, però, non diede loro il tempo di aprire bocca.  
“Se doveste rifare una cosa del genere potete essere certi che me ne andrò e non mi vedrete più” li minacciò. “E comunque, non vi serve nessuna scusa e nessuna punizione per prendervi ciò che è vostro” aggiunse, allargando le braccia in un chiaro invito.  
Pochi minuti dopo era a quattro zampe sul letto, con lord Kenan che lo stava sfondando dietro con tutto l'ardore di cui era capace, lord Kane che gli stava scopando la bocca con altrettanto impeto e lord Kaiden che stava usando una delle sue mani per darsi piacere in attesa che arrivasse il suo turno di riempirlo. E non c'era nessuna altro posto al mondo in cui Colin avrebbe preferito trovarsi trovarsi in quel momento e, ne era certo, per tutto il resto della sua vita.


End file.
